The Oracle of Justice
by Written-Ideas1
Summary: Oracle, resident computer genius and team coordinator, loves being by technology and loves being bossy even more. Unafraid to speak her mind, she helps the Team on their dangerous, covert missions from behind the scenes. However, as the missions get more life-threatening, Oracle must learn to come to terms with her innate ability to see into the future, despite her troubling past.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! For anyone who has been following another story of mine, you may have already heard about this new project of mine. So, may I, Written-Ideas1, present the hopefully enjoyable first chapter of _The Oracle of Justice_! Reviews are much appreciated, folks!

Disclaimer: Remember though, I don't own any of these characters except for Oracle and her relatives.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Project Cadmus**

The world is plunged in darkness and Oracle could only think to hug herself in fear. Her tears are streaming down her face, and she wipes them away. She feels a hand grab her free hand. She refuses to turn around to show anyone her tear-stained face, but she squeezes the hand in response.

She knows that everyone else is thinking the same thing that is going through her mind.

The Justice League has fallen and it has to be their turn to fix everything. The fate of the world is in their hands. She looks at everyone, tightening her grip on the warm hand holding hers. She can't bear to lose them: her best friends and if she has to admit it, they are basically her life. She sees the green-skinned girl with fear evident in her eyes. She gulps looking at the laser-focus look in the raven-haired boy with an 'S' insignia on his t-shirt. Another girl is present in the room with tanned skin and blonde hair secured in a ponytail. Oracle bites her bottom lip at the sight of the young 13-year-old boy in a colorful costume and the 15-year-old ginger-haired boy. Turning to her right, she sees the tense look in the brown-skinned, blonde-haired boy with anger in his eyes. He turns to look at her and nods his head. She feels herself doing the same thing as—

Oracle wakes up from her dream, gasping for breath. She closes her eyes, trying to shake off any of the lingering feelings of fear. It's just a dream, she tells herself, and it won't happen. It will never happen, not with her around. Yes, she's not going to let anything bad happen, ever again.

She forces herself up, knowing that today is finally the day. She pulls her pajamas over her head and grabs a bra, a pair of jeans, and a light blue shirt. Putting the clothes on, she adds the final touches by tying her ginger hair up in a ponytail. She wears a pair of sneakers to complete her semi-formal look—a look that she is always putting on. She makes her way downstairs and is greeted by her aunt's accented voice.

"Good mornin', darlin'! I made your favorites today! It's omelets with bacon and cheese, dearie," her aunt announces as Oracle sees her uncle shaking his head in exasperation.

"Oh, Tilda," her uncle sighs, "you have to stop yelling at people in the morning."

"Yelling?! I don't yell, John! This is my normal speaking voice," Aunt Tilda says, looking crossed with her husband. She turns to look at Oracle, "right, darlin'?"

Oracle shakes her head, "yup, Uncle John, that is…definitely Aunt Tilda's normal speaking voice. So, I'm going to head out now. Can I get the omelet to go, Aunt Tilda?"

"Of course!" Oracle gives her aunt an uncertain smile as she grabs the lunchbox and leaves the house in a hurry. Maybe, just maybe, she won't be as eccentric as Aunt Tilda when she's older. Oracle did read something about how one's environment can change someone's personality too. She shudders at the thought. She makes her way to the Justice League's Hall of Justice. Living in Washington D.C. has its perks, after all. It's easier than having to travel by car, by super-speed, by private jet, or even by swimming. She greets Martian Manhunter once in the building.

"Hi, Martian Manhunter," she greets while walking straight to the computer in the room. The Martian makes his way to the computer as well.

"It is good to see you again, Oracle," the Martian returns the greeting as Oracle begins typing rapidly into the computer. Anyone who has had the chance to see Oracle work her magic at the computer would think that she's one with the computer and it's a true statement. She _is_ one with the computer. She sees several red dots appearing on the digitalized map on the computer screen. She glares at it, pressing the communications button on the keyboard. Martian Manhunter looks over her shoulder, and frowns at what he is seeing.

Without missing a beat, Oracle informs the superheroes of the dangers happening in various cities, "Oracle to the Justice League, we need all hands on deck…or actually, maybe not. We have four ice baddies in Gotham, Star, Central, and Pearl Harbor. I'm sending in the coordinates right now."

"Thanks, gorgeous! You know I'm up for beating the bad guys for you," Kid Flash's voice rings clearly through the computer's speakers.

"Seriously, Oracle! You know today's the day right?" the 13-year-old sidekick of Batman complains. Oracle rolls her eyes at the thought of Robin's obviously exasperated look right now.

Batman interrupts the two boys, "you did good, Oracle. I want Aquaman and Aqualad to take out Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Flash and Kid Flash will handle Captain Cold,"

"And we're already on our way to beat Icicle Jr, Bats," Green Arrow announces.

"Good. Robin and I will take out Mr. Freeze. Oracle, alert the po-"

Oracle grins, "they're already on their way. Just waiting on _you guys_ to defeat the villains. Oracle, over and out."

Oracle switches the communication device off and leans back into her chair while stretching her arms above her head. Martian Manhunter density shifts to avoid having Oracle's hands smacking him in the face. Sighing, he takes a couple of steps back and wondering how did the girl, who is so alert while on the computer, can be so oblivious everywhere else. The young 15-year-old girl continues to meddle with the computer after that. It's what she does best: find the villains, send the coordinates to heroes, and just sit back and relax.

"So, how's Miss Martian doing?" Oracle asks, chewing on a piece of gum.

"How did you-?"

"I'm the Coordinator, remember? Trying to hide things from me is a big no-no," Oracle explains, grinning at the older superhero. She doesn't know why, but she needs to know stuff. Keeping secrets from Oracle is like keeping a hungry dog from food. But, as she glances at Martian Manhunter from the corner of her eye, she tries to figure out why are four ice villains attacking on the same day. Something isn't right here, and she's not about to leave it alone until she figures it out. She sighs, realizing that she has a couple of hours before the boys get there. She can't wait to see them, especially _him_.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library," Martian Manhunter announces to the sidekicks as they walk into the library. Oracle stands up to wave at her friends. In fact, she actually makes her way to them and away from the computer. Robin and Kid Flash exchange looks at that, knowing full well that Oracle loves being near a computer more than anything.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash tells the teenagers. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad take a seat while Speedy remains standing. Oracle grins at all of them.

"How are you boys? Not too frozen, I hope," she says, fist bumping with Robin and high-fiving with Kid Flash. She turns around to nod at Aqualad, who returns it without hesitation. She looks at Speedy, giving him a shy smile as he turns his gaze to look at her.

Oracle ignores Boy Wonder and the speedster who are both nudging her. Aqualad looks confused at what's going on between them. The computer genius makes her way to the red-clad sidekick and stops right in front of him.

"H-hey, Speedy!" she greets as her voice goes an octave higher than usual, "I'm sure you kicked Icicle Jr's butt today!"

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long," Batman announces as the female robotic voice announces each of the superheroes.

"Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6."

Speedy narrows his eyes and pushes Oracle out of the way, making the girl stagger a little before regaining her balance. She frowns at that. She understands that he'll be upset. Looking down, she takes a seat on the armrest of Kid Flash's arm chair. The 15-year-old speedster gives her an encouraging smile and places a comforting hand on her knee. Everyone turns their attention to Speedy as the sidekick starts talking, "that's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get," Aquaman says.

"Oh, really?" Speedy gestures at the glass above with several cameras flashing. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow interrupts.

"What I need is respect," Speedy begins, turning around to face the other sidekicks, "they're treating us like kids. Worse-like sidekicks! We deserve better than this," he pauses, looking at the other sidekicks unperturbed by the apparently bad treatment, "you're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League."

"Well, sure," Kid Flash replies with an uncertain expression, "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Oracle winces, knowing that something bad is about to happen. She can feel it.

"Except the Hall isn't The League's real HQ," Speedy interjects, narrowing his eyes. Oracle stares at Speedy in shock. Nobody is supposed to know that, except members of the Justice League. She winces again as Green Arrow's protégé continues, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower."

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception," Green Arrow says, giving an uncertain smile to Batman, but the Dark Knight narrows his eyes. "Or not," Green Arrow continues.

"You're not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman begins, "stand down — "

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even _his_. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore," Speedy throws his hat to the ground and turns to leave, "guess they're right about you three. You're not ready," he comments as the other teens stare at him in shock. The said three stand up at that comment.

Oracle slams her hands down on her knees, glaring at Speedy for his hurtful comments. Sure, Speedy is upset right now, but that gives him no right to insult the other sidekicks. This causes Speedy to stop walking and turn around to face her. She walks right up to him and wonders how on earth could she even like this hothead.

"Hey, jerk-face, the hell you think you're doing?!" she raises her hand, wanting to smack the older teen but Speedy catches her wrist. She continues to glare at him.

"I should be asking you that! All of you are just puppets in their hands. But I'm not, not anymore," Speedy spits out as he lets go of her wrist and leaves the Hall of Justice.

Oracle clenches her fist and looks down. She stomps her way over to the computer and types away furiously on the keyboard. The sidekicks and superheroes stare at the young girl who continues typing several mean insults directed at Speedy in her fit of anger. Then, her fingers stop typing and she takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I feel much better now," she announces, although her eyes are showing that she's still upset. Her lips are quivering, but she crosses her arms to look tougher than she is. She sees a blinking light coming from the computer. She begins clicking several buttons and then, Superman's face appears on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League," Superman announces, looking at them with a determined look.

Everyone else walks closer to the screen as Oracle begins typing furiously on the keyboard to see what's going on. "We're receiving you loud and clear, Superman. What's the problem?" Oracle asks.

"There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire," Superman explains.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman starts to say, "this may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"Hold that thought, Batman. I'm receiving another incoming call from League member, Zatara," Oracle announces, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. The sidekicks look at her, impressed at her ability to maintain a professional stance despite what just happened.

Batman frowns, "alright, send him through."

Oracle replies with a "roger" as the familiar magician's face appears on the screen in a smaller icon. She continues typing a few keys to locate Zatara's coordinates. She's currently connecting to several of the satellites orbiting around the earth. If the government ever figures this out, they'll be pissed. Using the satellites, she pinpoints Zatara's location and manages to pull an image of the current situation that Zatara's facing. They can see the familiar sorcerer, Wotan, smirking in the background.

"The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun," Zatara says in his heavily-accented voice, "requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman and everyone else turns to look at the Kryptonian, which is not hard with his larger-than-life image on the big screen.

"It's a small fire," Superman reassures them, "local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman confirms as Superman and Zatara disappears from the screen, "Oracle, send out the message and the coordinates to all leaguers now."

"Yes, sir!" she responds, typing on the keyboard again in rapid speed, "every leaguer has been sent the coordinates and they are heading there as we speak."

The hero of Gotham nods his head before turning to look at the sidekicks, "stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asks, looking surprised. Oracle turns to look at the confrontation between mentors and sidekicks.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman states.

"You're not trained," Flash begins.

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupts, looking insulted much like Robin and Aqualad. Oracle bites her bottom lip, wondering if the day could get any worse.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of _this_ team," Flash explains, gesturing Batman, Aquaman, and himself to prove his point.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman continues, giving a look to Aqualad. The Atlantean sidekick frowns, but doesn't say anything much about it.

"But for now, stay put," Batman finishes, his stern look lingering on Robin longer than the other two sidekicks.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks?" Kid Flash asks, pacing the room. Oracle ignores them and begins typing on the keyboard again. She needs to ensure that every League member has received a full mission briefing about Wotan. It wouldn't do if they aren't prepared.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad exclaims, looking upset.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Kid Flash waves his arms around in the air with an exasperated look.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asks. Oracle smiles as all League members have made it to the location. Thank goodness for zeta tubes and the Green Lanterns' rings. She glances behind to look at the gloomy trio. Sighing to herself, she begins typing again on the computer. She knows what will cheer them up. Although, Batman will have her head when he gets back.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asks.

"What is project Cadmus?" The 16-year-old of the group asks.

Oracle stares at the computer screen, "Project Cadmus is a genetics lab here in D.C." the boys gather around her to look at the screen, "that's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe you guys should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad smiles, "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice."

"But they said stay put."

"They did, but they told you guys to stay put for the blotting out the sun mission, not _this_ ," Oracle interrupts, grinning at them.

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going," Kid Flash says, turning to Robin. Robin grins at that, giving the speedster a thumbs up. Oracle, Robin, and Kid Flash turn to look at Aqualad.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asks, but a smile is already spreading on his face.

"We didn't come for a play date," Robin states.

Oracle rubs her temples, wondering how on earth are the boys going to investigate if they can't even work as a team. Either way, she knows she should do her best to help them. If anything, she's going to shove it in Speedy's face that he shouldn't have left them. That _damn_ hothead! She begins hacking into Cadmus' systems, loving the fact that satellites are her new best friends. Of course, Robin and Kid Flash wouldn't like to hear that statement.

"Hey, guys, something's coming up on the computer!" Oracle yells into her communication device as her eyes widened in surprise. "There's a high-speed express elevator and you wouldn't believe it, but I see hundreds, maybe even thousands of heat signals down there…"

"What are you talking about, Oracle?"

"There's lifeforms down there, and you three have to investigate this. Something big is happening below," Oracle explains, smashing at her keyboard even more now. Her heart's thumping in her chest as she realizes that maybe she should call Batman or somebody for help.

Aqualad pulls open the doors of the elevator while the others look down. The three of them find themselves at sub-level 26, while Oracle bypasses the security for them. Aqualad pulls apart the doors again. "Welcome to project Cadmus," Robin announces as Kid Flash runs ahead of the group.

"Wait!" Aqualad shouts, but it doesn't stop the speedster. Oracle hears Kid Flash's shout and then there's silence. She begins to panic, wondering what on earth is going on down there. Her hands start shaking, wanting nothing more than to call the Justice League for help.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad says, but he sounds like he is in a daze.

Oracle frowns, working hard to bypass the security that Cadmus has. She wonders why Project Cadmus has such tough security for a supposed-two-story building. How was Project Cadmus able to go under the radar for such a long time? Oracle feels a headache coming on, but continues to direct the boys around Cadmus with the map she manages to steal from hacking. Something doesn't feel right about this place at all.

"Okay," Robin exclaims," I'm officially whelmed."

The sidekicks find themselves in a room with strange lifeforms in tubes of glass. They look as though they are still sleeping, but it doesn't seem to matter as these creatures can creep anyone out.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for," Kid Flash explains, letting Oracle hear what's going on.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth," Aqualad says.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why," Robin agrees, before working on hacking into Project Cadmus' systems. "They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons! Oracle, are you getting these?"

"Receiving it loud and clear, Robin. They're engineering an army, but for who?" Oracle asks, wondering if maybe she could triple her efforts to overrun Cadmus' systems, but it isn't so easy from the distance. If only she is there with the boys… But she can't do that, it's not likely.

"Wait," Robin interrupts, "there's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" A muscular looking man in a blue uniform and a yellow helmet halts to a stop with several genomorphs by his side, "wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin teases with a smirk on his face. Then, in a softer voice, "Oracle, I'm sending the files and information to you right now. Try to get Project Kr decoded."

She rolls her eyes, "roger that, Robin. I'm pretty sure I'll get it solved faster that you can say 'hot potatoes'."

"I know you," Aqualad says, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian replies, sounding proud. Oracle begins pulling out Guardian's information in the League database. There has to be some information about this hero. She frowns, noticing that the information doesn't say much about why Guardian disappeared from League duties.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asks, glaring at Guardian.

"I'm chief of security," the superhero replies, "you're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash counters.

"Weapons? What are you-what have I—ugh, my head," Guardian looks as though he is struggling with his hand on his head for a few seconds, "take them down hard! No mercy!"

Oracle begins giving them directions to the elevator, "hurry and turn right before those genomorphs get to you!" She can hear the growls of the genomorphs chasing after the boys. She continues cracking the Project Kr code when her headache worsens. She sees flashes of images in her mind. Groaning, she clutches her head in her hands. She sees a boy in a white body suit with the "S" insignia in the middle of it. She watches as he is in a tube filled with fluid with weird alien-like creatures by his head. They look to be brainwashing him. She sees her friends releasing the boy in the tube, and then seeing them get attacked by the boy. But she recognizes the boy from somewhere else as well. She frowns, not being able to remember where she's seen him. As the images flash through her mind, a conversation is going on in the elevator.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asks, looking surprised and perhaps even annoyed.

Kid Flash states, "dude, out is up."

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52," Robin says.

"This is out of control," Aqualad begins, "perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

"We are already here," Kid Flash says, as he runs after Robin. Aqualad sighs and follows after the two younger teens. In the meantime, Oracle clenches her fist as she recognizes reality once more. Her head still hurts, but now's not the time to be whining about it. She hears static from the communication device before she starts typing again to keep the connection going. If she has to move the satellites closer to earth without permission from the Justice League and the government, then so be it. She's not about to leave the boys to face that….

Oracle jumps up in her seat as recognition occurs to her. Now she knows what Project Kr is, and that she has to get them out of there.

"Which way?" Aqualad asks Kid Flash and Robin, though mostly he wants to hear Oracle's opinions. The girl has been quiet for a while and he's worried that the communication signals aren't reaching them.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin asks, gesturing at their options.

"Halt!" A voice calls out as various steel barrels are being thrown at them. The teenagers begin running off in one of the directions when Oracle's voice rings out in bits of pieces, before static surrounds them.

"Guys, Project Kr is a genomorph that's created using Superman's DNA!" she yells into her communication device, "you have to get out of there right now!" But all she can hear is static. She has lost the communication signal to the boys. She slams her hands on the side of the keyboard in frustration. She realizes that they are in way too deep and there's no way she can get to them at this rate. If they manage to escape to the higher levels, she may be able to connect to them, but for now, it's time for Plan B.

She's not going to like Plan B, but she has no choice at this moment. She just hopes that she'll live to see the next day. She runs her fingers across the keyboard, and a clear, deep voice answers.

"What is it, Oracle?" the dark knight of Gotham asks.

Oracle takes a deep breath before explaining the situation to Batman. In the meantime, her fingers are still meddling with the keyboard to try to regain the signal between her and Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. _Please be safe_ , she thinks to herself, _I need you guys_.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter and I know I stopped it at a weird place. Anyway, I do hope that everyone who has made it this far do enjoy reading this! Don't forget to leave a review to help me out with this. Also, I'll be revealing more about Oracle in future chapters because I know that it may be so confusing right now to know what her exact role is in this group. Now, I'll get back to my second identity as...a college student!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to The Oracle of Justice! I know I owe you guys an apology for my really long hiatus. Sorry for my disappearance! I honestly had no idea that I'll be drowning in college work. By the way, I've updated (and actually written) my profile page. Do check it out if you wanna know when the next update will be for any of my stories.**

 **This chapter might feel like there's a lot going on because I'm still trying to get back into the flow of Oracle's personality and of the plot. But I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys are amazing :)**

 **To Guest:** Just needed to admit that I've not watched Criminal Minds. I'll definitely watch it as soon as I get done playing catch up with all the other series I'm behind on.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Young Justice. I do own the quirky Oracle though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Team is Born**

Oracle tucks her loose strand of hair behind her ear and grits her teeth. She still can't seem to connect to the team but now's not the time to panic. She wraps a watch around her wrist, one that's similar to Robin's computer watch. She grabs her bag and runs out of the Justice League's tourist trap of a building and gets on a bike. If she has to cycle her way there, that's fine. She shouldn't have let them get into Cadmus. She needs to learn to stop meddling. She scoffs. Like that would ever happen.

She clicks on her watch and a holographic computer appears. She taps a couple of keys to track the young superheroes' heat signal. Project Kr is a clone of Superman. No matter how smart Robin is or how fast Kid Flash is or how strong Aqualad is, they will be having problems facing Superman's clone. She presses her communication earpiece.

"Robin, you there? KF? Aqualad?" She tries again, keeping one hand on the bicycle handle to stop herself from crashing into the bushes.

"Hey, watch it!" The old lady walking past yells, waving her cane around.

"Sorry!" Oracle speeds through the road, narrowly avoiding more people. "Seriously, why are there so many people walking?! Haven't they heard of this thing called public transportation?"

"Oracle?" Oracle freezes, almost crashing into a lamp post this time. "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"Robin! What the hell happened to you guys?!"

"That's not important! Can you pull out a layout of Cadmus and get us out of here?" Robin pants. Oracle could hear low growling sounds from her earpiece. "Hurry!"

Oracle pulls up a map of Cadmus on her wristwatch. "Hold up, I'm going to need to know where you are!"

"Go left!" An unfamiliar voice barks out. "Left! Right!" Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash continue to follow the voice's directions, leading them into a dead end.

Oracle frowns, wondering who the new person is. " _Who_ is that?" She pinpoints their location after hacking into Cadmus' system again and viewing the real-time version of the map. She doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry when she notices the motion sensors the system has on her friends plus an additional heat signal from the unknown voice.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash comments. "Oh right! Oracle, meet Superboy. You know, Project Kr-" Robin elbows Kid Flash to quiet the speedster down.

"No, this is perfect!"Oracle's sudden exclamation sends Kid Flash jumping. She ignores the interrupted introduction and focuses on the holographic map in front of her. "Guys, look above you and you'll see an air vent," Oracle explains. The Boy Wonder grins and in just a minute, the four boys pile themselves into the air vents. "Robin, motion sensors," Oracle reminds the 13-year-old. She notes that the communication device's connection to the boys is not very clear, but it's getting clearer as they make their way up the stairs to safety. She watches as RED ALERT flashes across her screen. Her heart sinks and she begins typing faster. What is the stupid password to override the system?! "Guys, they're shutting the doors! Move faster!"

"Thanks, Oracle. My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash responds after running straight into the shut door.

Oracle bites her bottom lip. "Sorry, KF." Her fingers fly over the keyboard. "I can't get the gates to open up in time. Can you get Superboy to break through the ceiling?" The young teen takes a deep breath when dozens and dozens of red dots appear on the green computer screen. "Because you guys are _completely_ surrounded." She deadpans, rolling her eyes at their bad luck.

Robin kicks through the door on their right and the boys enter the hallway before finding themselves, as Oracle puts it, completely surrounded. They take a fighting stance and stare at Guardian, the brainwashed superhero from before, and the countless genomorphs around them. Oracle cycles harder, hoping to reach the Cadmus building. She has no idea what she can do to help but now's not the time to think twice about it. The genomorphs attack the boys telepathically, knocking them to the floor. Oracle yells at the boys to answer her when she hears the loud thud. But it's gone too soon and she hears a crash.

"That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin grins, getting himself through the hole in the ceiling with ease.

Oracle doesn't know whether to sigh in relief or in despair. The boys are out of Cadmus' sub-level floors but it doesn't sound like they are safe yet.

Aqualad stares at the deformed scientist fighting with Superboy. "Oracle, we need to know about Project Blockbuster now!" That serum must have done something to him to change him in such a way.

The female ginger narrows her eyes as she goes through the countless numbers of encrypted files and decrypts them like they aren't worth anything. Her eyes scan through the documents, looking for Project Blockbuster. A document shows up with a swirling picture of a human DNA and several paragraphs of description. Oracle skims through the words before forming the simplest sentence to describe it.

"Basically, this guy's turned into a thick-skinned monster that can withstand Superman's hits." Oracle taps her chin, thinking about the situation. "Hey, Robin, KF. What do they say in school? Pick on someone your own size, or something?"

Kid Flash crashes into a wall with Aqualad. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Robin looks up at the ceiling and smirks, gesturing at Kid Flash to come over. "Of course! KF, get over here! Distract the enemy. We're going to make it rain cement and let him be overwhelmed!"

Kid Flash looks up as well and nods. "Huh. That could work!" He runs up to the Blockbuster creature and pulls at his nose. He stares at it for a second before grinning wide. "Got your nose!"

Robin informs Superboy and Aqualad about the plan. Oracle doesn't get the chance to listen in on their plan as a loud beeping sound from her watch interrupts her. She gulps.

 _Batman's calling_.

She taps on the answer button, wincing a little at the sharp glare directed her way. "Y-yes, Batman?" Now she remembers why she hates getting on Batman's bad side. Yup, she's going to avoid offending him from now on. Maybe. _Probably_.

"Send me the coordinates, Oracle."

Oracle feels a shiver down her spine. "Yes, sir!"

"How are the boys?!" Flash grabs a hold of the monitor from Batman and peers worriedly into the screen. "I can't believe they did that!"

"Right… um, they're perfectly fine. Don't worry about-" And, Oracle shakes her head, that is the exact moment that the entire above ground part of the Cadmus building decides to collapse. Oracle immediately ends the call, not wanting to deal with Flash or any of the other superheroes. Yeah, she's just going to go look for the boys and have them do the talking.

She walks around the rubble. "Robin! KF! Aqualad! Where are you guys?!" The girl grimaces when she walks past the Blockbuster creature lying unconscious under stone rubble. She continues on her way. She jumps, before noticing Aqualad pushing the slab of rock away. She runs up and throws her arms around Aqualad. "You're alive!"

Aqualad returns the hug with a confused expression on his face. He's not seen Oracle act this way before. Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy stares at them. "What are we? Chopped liver?" Kid Flash teases the young coordinator with a grin on his face.

Oracle untangles her arms from Aqualad, a faint blush on her face. She clears her throat, takes a step back, and tries to smooth out her clothes. "Right… I mean, I'm glad you guys are safe and all but…we have another problem."

"And what's that?" Robin asks, catching the frown on her face.

"The Justice League." Oracle points with her index finger at the approaching figures.

Kid Flash shrugs. "Look, Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman lands first on the ground. The teens stare as the other superheroes land with grace, most of whom are capable of flying on their own. Oracle takes this chance to introduce herself to Superboy.

"I'm Oracle, and you are?" She turns to the teen clad in white. He pauses, deciding between acknowledging Oracle and staring at Superman.

Then, he mumbles out a response before continuing to stare openly at Superman. "Superboy."

Batman strides over to stand in front of the teenagers. It's not that hard for them to see how annoyed the dark knight is. "Is that what I think it is?"

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash informs the Justice League. Oracle slaps her forehead at his not-so-discreet gesture. Robin snickers, but otherwise tries to look serious. Aqualad shakes his head. Oracle slaps her forehead again. Yup, she is definitely going to leave the talking to the boys. This is getting out of hand for her to deal with.

Superboy offers a nervous smile and fixes his tattered body suit to show his 'S' insignia. "I'm Superman's clone."

The look of disgust on Superman's face… Oracle crosses her arms across her chest. She doesn't know why, but she places her hand on Superboy's shoulder. She isn't surprised to see the hurt in the boy's eyes.

"Start talking." Batman commands.

Aqualad begins explaining with Robin and Kid Flash filling in the gaps with exaggerated tales of their adventure. Oracle interjects at a couple of spots to make everything seem less dangerous than it is, but she could tell it isn't working with how wide Flash's eyes got by the end of it all.

The only female teen in the group begins meddling with her holographic computer. After all, she would rather be productive than try to eavesdrop on the Justice League's private discussions. She starts studying the documents from Cadmus. Everything she has found so far screams illegal, but it means nothing if she can't find who is responsible for hiring people to conduct the experiments. Yes, that is _the_ big question. Is there any information on who is funding the illegal projects in these documents? She sits cross-legged on the dirt ground and starts filtering through the information. It doesn't make sense. It should take more than one person to be able to fund these projects, right? Although, she can think of a few people who can finance it. For one, there's Bruce Wayne. She looks at Batman and shakes her head. Yeah, no way will that ever happen. She glances at Green Arrow. She can rule out Oliver Queen as well.

A man with a cunning, smug smirk and bald head comes to mind. Lex Luthor. It seems likely that he would be crazy enough to build an army but… can he build it all on his own? If it's Lex Luthor, there should be a paper trail or at least a digital one. She catches Batman's eye and the older man nods his head. It seems that Batman might be reaching the same conclusion as her—that something bigger is at play here.

Robin sits next to her and pokes at something on her screen. "So, an army of superpower creatures with telepathy, super strength, etc. Sounds like someone wants to take over the world." He sighs, waving his hand with a bored expression. "What are you thinking, Oracle?"

The young girl taps her chin with her index finger, sharing a glance with the rest of the teens. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think it means that we did something good tonight by exposing Cadmus." She sighs, turning a tired smile at the rest of them. "You did an awesome job for a bunch of reckless boys."

Kid Flash grins, reaching out to pinch his female friend's nose. "You can just leave out the 'reckless boys' part!"

Oracle smacks his hand away. "Not a chance! Now, shoo, I'm trying to decrypt the rest of the files."

The speedster chuckles, exchanging a look with Robin. Aqualad clears his throat. "Thank you for your help, Oracle."

The girl blushes, turning to look at Aquaman's protégé with a smirk to try to hide her embarrassment. "I was only doing my job, Aqualad. Now honestly, boys, let me work in peace!"

Superboy frowns, turning to Robin. "Is she always like that?"

"Yup! I bet Oracle can't go to sleep without her computer by her side." Robin teases, raising his voice to pull the girl's attention away from her computer screen. She rolls her eyes and tries to ignore them. Unfortunately, she just can't seem to succeed.

Superman approaches the small group of teens with the sole purpose of talking to Superboy. He looks awkward and, Oracle stares at Superman's eyes, a little disgusted. She stops typing and spies on their conversation with the rest of the boys. It's not like the Justice League doesn't know the teens are too curious for their own good.

Superman clears his throat. "Well, uh, we'll figure something out for you." He looks like he's in pain while talking to Superboy. Oracle scoffs. It's not as bad as what Superboy must be feeling. "The League will, I mean." The Man of Steel adds quickly.

Oracle stands up and makes her way to Superman and Superboy. "It's okay, Superman. I'm sure _we'll_ figure something out." She gestures at herself and the rest of the teens.

For the first time in Oracle's life, she sees Superman flinching. "Right. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away." Superman walks away.

This time, it's Batman who makes his way over to the group of teens along with Flash and Aquaman. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash interrupts, a look of concern on his face. Kid Flash winces, knowing full well that Flash just wants the boys to be safe.

Batman narrows his eyes. "End results aside, we are not happy." He glares at each and every one of the young teens. His eyes stop at Oracle. "You hacked Justice League systems-"

"Technically," Oracle holds her hand up. "I have the authorization to access the files." Batman's glare intensifies. Oracle flinches and decides to hide behind Superboy. "S-sorry! You may carry on with your lecture." The girl squeaks out.

Batman looks at Aqualad, Kid Flash, and then Robin. "You disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad interjects this time. His eyes having a defiant look to them.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commands his protégé.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, _important_."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" Flash tries to diffuse the situation, holding his hands in front of him in a calm down gesture.

"The four of us, and it's not." Kid Flash replies his uncle and mentor. Oracle watches the back and forth between the mentors and their sidekicks, wondering which side will fold first. She gets out from behind Superboy and stands alongside her friends. A united front is a strong front, after all.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin appeals to his mentor.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple." Superboy glares hard. "Get on board or get out of the way."

Batman stares at them. "We'll think about it. For now, it's time for you to leave and let us handle the mess." The young teens start to leave. "Except for you, Oracle. There's something we need to talk about."

Oracle shrugs. There's nothing they can do right now but if Batman would like to discuss about what they found from Cadmus, then they will discuss. No one says no to Batman. Oracle waves at the boys.

"Come on, Supey, you can stay at my place for tonight!" Kid Flash announces, grinning at the clone of Superman. "Night, guys."

"See you guys around!" Oracle shouts before turning her attention to Batman. She lowers her voice as she speaks to Batman. "As you may have guessed, Project Cadmus was trying to create an army of superpower beings. Skills such as telepathy, super strength, and other skills that we are familiar with. Unfortunately, I can't seem to find any paper nor digital trail leading me to the primary financier of these projects."

"And what can you tell me about the Blockbuster serum?"

"Judging from the reports, the Blockbuster serum is meant to stimulate great muscle growth. Basically, it makes the person's skin tough. I'm going to try a guess here and assume that he will only feel pain if someone with super strength attacks him." Oracle takes a deep breath. "But, I believe that this is not the plan of just one person. It requires a lot of thinking and research and work to create this."

"Hm." Batman frowns. "Are the effects reversible?"

"The reports say that they are but…I'm not sure? I mean, we could just observe that Blockbuster creature that Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and KF took down, right?"

"Good work, Oracle. But." Batman glares again. "You are not to help Robin or any of the other boys go on an unauthorized mission again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-"

"No."

"But what if-"

"It's still a no, Oracle."

"Fine." Oracle pouts, turning her head to look at a sheepish Green Arrow. She frowns at him and he shrugs and mouths 'you only have yourself to blame.' She sticks her tongue out at the green clad superhero. She yawns. "Well then, night, Batman."

"Hm."

Oracle makes her way home on her bike, sighing every few seconds as she keeps trying to hack into Cadmus' other files. It doesn't make sense. Why were the documents about the army of genomorphs so easy to crack? And yet... Oracle taps her index finger on her chin. Does this mean that the other files are far more dangerous? Or could they contain information about some secret plans? She shakes her head. She just wants to get home and go to sleep. She sends the file over to Batman using a secure path. She looks up at the moon.

"It seems like this is the beginning of something…interesting." Oracle only hopes that everything will turn out fine but if what she saw in that apocalyptic vision of hers is any indicator, it's time for the Justice League to gear up.

x

 _Mount Justice_

 _July 8, 08:04 EDT_

Batman stands in front of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." He levels his gaze at all of them. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." The two superheroes stare at the teenage boys from behind Batman. "Oracle will assist you from this base of operations and I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but covert. The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Batman responds.

Flash grins, gesturing at his costume's insignia. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman adds.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman finishes.

"Cool! Wait. Five? But you said Oracle's going to help from here."

Oracle laughs. "Look behind you, boys." The boys look behind to see Martian Manhunter enter the room with a young female Martian. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." Miss Martian waves, giving them a nervous smile.

Kid Flash grins. "Liking this gig more every minute." He rushes over to the newcomer. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash." He gestures at the other two boys behind him. "That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian replies, her smile becoming more genuine.

Oracle stays back with the other superheroes and glances at Miss Martian. Huh. She's right about it being more interesting now. Turning to Batman with a smile, "is my workplace in the cave ready?"

Black Canary smirks. "Don't you want to say hi to the new girl?"

The young hacker shakes her head. She grins at the superheroine. "Maybe later. I need my computer fix, Canary."

"You're addicted, kid." Flash laughs, patting Oracle's head. "Maybe Canary should give you some much needed counselling."

Oracle smacks Flash's hand. "What can I say? Computers and I, we have a complicated relationship." The girl winks and strides away.

Aqualad stares at Oracle's retreating form. Robin places a hand on the older teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Aqualad. Oracle's just weird at meeting new people."

Aqualad smiles, remembering how she ignored Superboy's first introduction and picked a horrible time for the second one. "Indeed, she is."

* * *

 **So... I'm a little worried that this is kind of choppy with the more "action-based" scenes. Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Also, here's a couple of questions for you guys: What do you think of Oracle so far? Did you enjoy her interaction with the rest of the team? And... who's your favorite character in the entire series?**

 **I'll let you know my favorite character in the next chapter ;)**

 **See you guys real soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, lovely readers!**

 **To answer my own question from the previous chapter, my favorite character has to be Kid Flash and all of his little souvenirs. I feel like he grew a lot throughout the series and at the same time, stayed true to his own personality.**

 **In regards to Oracle's past, I'm definitely gonna reveal more about it. It's pretty interesting, in my opinion. Haha, that's the question: Aqualad or Red Arrow. Honestly, the real reason why she likes Speedy might be shocking and I hope to reveal that soon.**

 **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys are amazing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Young Justice. I do own the quirky Oracle though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Happy Harbor**

Oracle jolts awake, panting heavily. She places her hand on her chest and feels her rapid beating heart. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and sighs. "Just another warning… But, for when?" She looks around and spots her laptop on the cold hard ground. "Maybe Robin's right, I gotta stop sleeping with my precious baby." She pinches the bridge of her nose. " _Or_ I could just buy more pillows and surround my bed with them."

She shakes her head. It's not the time to worry about building a pillow fort. She stands up and makes her way to the bathroom. After that catastrophic premonition, Oracle knows she deserves a cold shower.

She needs to think of an action plan, but what can she do when there's nothing in the vision that Oracle could go off on to figure the time and place of the tragic event.

 _The world's last hope_. Would the Justice League ever fall? Every single one of them?

The ginger pours too much shampoo over her hair as always. It feels like things are moving too quickly for her own liking. The pieces are falling into place. She knows that the formation of the new team for covert missions is one of the major events that will lead to the apocalyptic future she sees in the vision. She remembers seeing Miss Martian, another puzzle piece, in her vision. Does that mean her vision will come true soon? But…no. Oracle shakes her head. No, it doesn't feel completely right. She _has_ time. There's one final puzzle piece missing from the vision: a blonde archer.

The young teen sighs and changes into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. She doesn't bother drying her hair. Grabbing her bag, she heads down to the typically-noisy dining room.

"Ah, dearie, you're awake! What took you so long, my sweet darlin'?" Her aunt asks, a gentle smile on her face.

Oracle winces. "R-right, Aunt Tilda. I needed a longer shower. To wake up, you know?" She jumps over a couple of steps and snatches the paper bag on the dining table. "Thanks for packing my breakfast!" The Justice League Coordinator runs out of the house without waiting for a reply, but she swears she hears Uncle John grumbling that she left him alone with Aunt Tilda again. She rolls her eyes.

It doesn't take Oracle long to reach the Justice League HQ, also known as the 'tourist trap.' She pushes the double doors and makes her way to the zeta tube. Martian Manhunter wants Oracle to spend more time getting used to the new base over at Mount Justice even though the teen is used to coordinating everything from this HQ.

Oracle makes her way through the cave, eyeing the place with scrutiny. The girl keeps an eye out for the two new additions, Superboy and Miss Martian, and creeps through the cave. She lets out a sigh of relief and takes a seat right in front of the base's huge computer. She places her hands together and stretches, popping each one of her fingers before letting her fingers fly through the keyboard. Oracle smiles. This is what home feels like to the young genius hacker.

She stares at each of the different cities and waiting for the bad guys to show up. The fun should be happening pretty soon. She glances at her watch, watching as the long arrow meets the short arrow at twelve.

"Oracle to Green Arrow." The young girl calls out to the billionaire, Oliver Queen. His face appears on the screen. Oracle grins as she watches Green Arrow holding a spoonful of soup in front of his face. "Duty calls, Arrow. _Not_ the time to eat!"

"Is this revenge for when the Bats scolded you?" Green Arrow quirks an eyebrow as he drops his spoon back to his bowl. "Because, it was all on you, kid."

Oracle laughs. "Nope! That's _not_ the reason, _at all_ …"

"Drop the sarcasm and get to the point." Green Arrow pouts, trying his hardest to glare at the female hero. "What's happening in Star City that I should know of?"

"I intercepted an assassination order sent to your _old friend_ , Merlyn."

Green Arrow narrows his eyes. " _I see_. Who is the target?"

"Some billionaire affiliated with the Queen group. You know a Mister Lance Indigo?" Oracle asks, tapping her chin with her index finger with a knowing smile.

"Alright then, kid. Good job!" Green Arrow smiles. "Canary and I will figure something out."

"Sure, sure. Remember to keep it PG13! I'll send the details over to you now." She closes the call before Green Arrow could protest or make a lewd comment. She smiles to herself and rubs her hands together before going through the news feed of the day. Apparently, Superman saved the day again and Aquaman saved the ocean.

She stretches again, yawning to herself.

Recognized: Aqualad, B02.

Oracle turns around to see the Atlantean make his way over to her. She smiles at him, silently cursing herself for entering via the wrong zeta tube again. She now knows there's one that leads directly to her beloved computer; she doesn't need to creep around the cave like some kind of weirdo.

Aqualad smiles. "It is good to see you again, Oracle."

Oracle laughs, grinning at the older teen. "There's no need for formalities, Aqualad. It's cool to talk to me like Wally and Robin do."

"Then, please call me Kaldur."

"Will do, Kaldur." Oracle turns her attention back to the screen and starts typing again. She sighs and presses a couple of buttons. "Oracle to Batman."

"Ah, Miss Oracle. How are you?" A kindly old man answers with a gentle smile. "I take it that you are trying your hardest to not cause more mayhem this week?"

Oracle giggles. "Hi, Alfred! Oh how I miss your cooking! I have been on my best behavior, I promise." She turns to see Kaldur peering at the screen. "Oh, Alfred, this is Kaldur, a.k.a. Aqualad. Kaldur, this is Alfred. He's basically the person who keeps Batman organized."

The old gentleman chuckles. "Thank you for the generous greeting. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kaldur."

The blond teen smiles. "The pleasure is mine."

Oracle waves at Alfred. "Okay, let's get back to business. You know the lab that's manufacturing pheromones at the edge of Gotham City?"

"Yes, I believe they are researching the pheromones that attract the opposite sex in animals." Alfred muses out loud, quirking his eyebrows.

"Yup, that's the one! Poison Ivy's going to hit the place tonight, according to the reports I'm getting about the female villain being spotted near the area by the scientists. Think Batman will be free to deal with it?" Oracle asks, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back.

Alfred nods. "I will inform him at once, but I am certain he will be handling the case. Thank you for letting me know." Then, he smiles. "Try to visit soon, Miss Oracle. It has been dreadfully lonely in a house full of men."

Oracle gives the old butler a thumbs-up and nods. "I'll try my best!" She turns her attention back to Kaldur and gestures at him to take the seat next to her. She smiles to herself. The boy looks awkward when he stands by the computer so getting him to sit might help. That and Oracle hates being towered over. It's too uncomfortable when she's too aware of their presence.

"It is impressive." Kaldur looks at the computer screen. "What you do." He clarifies after seeing the blank look on her face.

Her cheeks color a tender red as she ducks under her long locks of red hair. At least her hair will hide her blushing, she thinks to herself. "Thanks, but honestly, it's not that impressive. Have you seen Robin when he hacks?"

Kaldur shakes his head.

"Well, you should. It's pretty cool how he can infiltrate systems while fighting bad guys." Oracle pauses. "But don't tell him I said that. You've already seen how big of an ego that boy has." She rolls her eyes.

Kaldur chuckles. "That is true. This secret is safe with me."

Miss Martian and Superboy walk into the room and look at the huge computer screen. Superboy has his arms crossed over his chest but he nods at the other two teens with a serious expression. Miss Martian, on the other hand, is smiling at Kaldur and Oracle. "Good morning, Oracle, Aqualad!" The Martian greets them.

"Hello, Miss Martian and Superboy." Kaldur smiles at them.

Oracle raises her hand in greeting and turns her attention back to the computer screen. It's a pity, she thinks to herself. She wants more time with Kaldur to ask him about his little trip to see Speedy with Kid Flash and Robin the night before. She shakes her head. That'll be other chances.

"What are you doing?" Miss Martian asks, putting her face beside Oracle's as she peers into the screen.

Oracle winces and moves closer to Kaldur. "Um. Just some computer stuff."

Miss Martian has a sad expression on her face, but she forces a smile and moves back a little. "R-right. Sorry. Oh! Oracle, would you like some of the cookies I'm baking?"

Oracle waves her hand and offers the green female a small smile. The young ginger reminds herself that she should try to make friends. At least, she remembers being friends with Miss Martian in her vision. So they will _probably_ be good friends. "Thanks, Miss Martian! I'd love that."

Miss Martian opens her mouth to reply but she gets interrupted.

Recognized: Robin, B01; Kid Flash, B03.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Kid Flash asks, putting his hands on Oracle's chair and looking over the girl's shoulder at the computer screen.

Oracle laughs, typing a few keys and pulling up the camera image of the front entrance. She gestures at the screen as Robin leans over her shoulder. "He's arriving now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Robin and Kid Flash run off to the entrance to greet Red Tornado. The last four teens shrug. Miss Martian and Superboy follow the two teens out to the entrance.

Kaldur places his hand on Oracle's shoulder. "Are you coming, Oracle?"

She shakes her head. "Nah. You go on ahead. I'll be here working on the Cadmus files."

Kaldur smiles and turns to leave. He pauses. "Thank you for your effort."

Oracle laughs. "You're welcome!" She ducks her head to hide her blushing cheeks until the blond teen makes his way out of the room. She sighs. "He's still too formal, but I'm not any better, huh?"

The young girl prints out a couple of copies of the Cadmus files and lays them out on her keyboard. She stares at the information on each of the papers and tries to draw a conclusion from them. She shakes her head and frowns. Tapping her index finger on her chin, she looks at the abilities of the genomorphs. How can they get the DNA to reproduce such powers in the creatures?

Super strength. Razor claws. Telepathy.

Well, Oracle thinks to herself, if they have gotten access to Superman's DNA to create Superboy, then they might have been able to duplicate his DNA to reproduce super strength in those creatures. But what about telepathy and razor claws? As far as Oracle is concerned, the only superhero that has telepathy is Martian Manhunter. _No_ , she shakes her head, Miss Martian should have telepathy as well.

But first, Oracle needs to take a closer look at Superboy's DNA because it doesn't look like he is created with only one set of DNA.

"Oracle!" Robin jumps up from behind and slaps his hand on the older teen's shoulder. Oracle shrieks and turns around to face the smug Robin. "You're as jumpy as ever."

"I was _busy_ , Robin!" Oracle frowns. "What do you want?"

"We're touring the clubhouse. You should come with."

"Clubhouse?" Oracle wrinkles her nose and tries her best to not laugh at that.

"It's all Speedy's fault."

"Ah… That makes sense. Speedy could never mince words." Oracle stands up and leans against the edge of her keyboard. "So… How did last night go after you guys made me stalk his whereabouts?"

"One word: _Clubhouse_." Robin frowns. "I don't get it. When will we get to go on a real mission?"

"To prove Speedy wrong? I mean, I _could_ look for something but Batman already said I'm not allowed to meddle. But…if, let's say trouble finds you, instead of us looking for trouble…" Oracle suggests, grinning at Robin with mischief in her eyes.

Robin grins back. "Sounds like we're totally following the rules here."

Oracle nods. "Exactly."

x

"Oracle to Miss Martian." Oracle speaks to the Martian with Red Tornado standing right behind her. The thing is, Oracle knows that the team would be a trouble magnet. The other thing is, she is glad that Red Tornado is around to vouch for her in case Batman accuses her of finding missions for the team to handle. Either way, it's time for the teens to show what they're made of. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. Think you guys could go and investigate? Covertly, of course."

"Definitely!" Kid Flash grins at her. "Time to show off my awesome skills!"

Oracle rolls her eyes. "Oh, KF… Anyway, I'm sending the coordinates. Be careful, alright?"

"Received." Miss Martian replies, typing in the coordinates into her bioship's computer system. "Adjusting course."

"Let me know if you find anything. Oracle, over and out." Oracle leans back on her seat and looks at Red Tornado from the corner of her eye. "Think we did the right thing?"

"It would be a worthy learning experience for them." The android replies, keeping his attention on the computer screen as they watch the news from around the world projected all at once. "Would it be safe of me to assume that you planned this?"

Oracle sighs. "Sadly, yes. I did hope that they'll run into trouble."

Red Tornado nods. "You wish to test their teamwork." Oracle doesn't reply, knowing full well that the android has already guessed her true intentions. Although, her second intention is to occupy Robin and Kid Flash from complaining about Speedy's accurate comments from the night before. And the third reason is to prove to the dark knight that this hastily formed team of young superheroes can achieve things that the wiser heroes of the Justice League could not. Oracle crosses her fingers and hopes that the team will prove her right.

Unfortunately, about fifteen minutes later, Oracle answers the incoming call from Miss Martian. She furrows her eyebrows together and stares at the hurt look in the young superhero's expression. Oracle clears her throat and wonders how she should approach the situation. She turns to look at Red Tornado and realizes that he would not be helpful at all.

"What is it, Miss Martian?"

"Oh Oracle… It's just, I messed up and the boys... Superboy was really mad at me too." Miss Martian faces Red Tornado. "The team really needs your help, Red Tornado."

"If I intervene, it would not be to help." Red Tornado responds immediately.

Miss Martian looks crestfallen while Oracle resists the urge to elbow Red Tornado for his comment. Of course, elbowing him would cause her more pain than it would cause the android. She sighs again. "Alright, Miss Martian, look I have no idea what really happened but I'm going to say this as simply as I could. You want to be a part of the team, right?" Miss Martian nods. "Then, do something about it. Don't let _them_ tell you what to do. A team is a collective effort and you are a part of that team as any of them. But you have to prove it."

"But I-"

"That's what I have to say. You can take it or leave it, I don't care." Oracle crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from the screen.

Miss Martian smiles. "Thank you."

Oracle ducks her head again, hiding her red-tinged cheeks. "R-right. Anyway, this Mister Twister guy has the same powers as Tornado here?"

Miss Martian nods again.

"And my immunity to telepathy as well. That is concerning." Red Tornado supplies.

Miss Martian slaps her forehead. "Hello, Megan! I know what I must do now! Thanks, Oracle and Red Tornado!"

The call ends with Oracle opening and closing her mouth. "I didn't even get to say you're welcome." The young teen pouts but turns her attention back to observing the world. Red Tornado stands up and appears to be deep in thought about the new revelation. Oracle frowns. It is odd that there's another person with Red Tornado's abilities. Could it be that the scientist who created Red Tornado created another android for an evil cause?

"Batman to Oracle."

Oracle snaps out of her thoughts and looks at the screen to see Batman's magnified face on the screen. She blinks. Uh-oh. Does that mean Batman already knows about the unauthorized mission she sent the team on? Couldn't he have waited for an hour when the team is back to Mount Justice?

"Oracle here, what seems to be the problem, Batman?" She tries to keep her voice leveled and calm but her body is already tightening up, ready to wince at a moment's notice.

Batman crosses his arms. "I need a complete briefing on Poison Ivy and the attack she plans on doing tonight." Oracle releases a sigh of relief, wiping the non-existent sweat on her forehead in a dramatic fashion. " _And_ regarding the mission you sent the team on, I expect a complete review and debrief as well."

"O-of course, Batman. It's not fair that you seem to know everything. Is there anything at all you don't know?"

Batman smirks. "The future. Which I believe you know quite a bit about."

Oracle scratches the back of her head. "Oh right. About that…there's something I need to talk to you about for when we meet tonight. If you could, I want to talk about it alone."

"Okay." Batman ends the call, leaving Oracle alone to wonder how much she should tell Batman. It doesn't matter. Batman will get any and every information out of her with just a simple glare.

x

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad states without hesitation.

Oracle stands at the corner of the room, watching the android lying on the table and listening to the conversation happening in the room. Her hands itching to go through the crushed android and find any clues that might lead her to the creator.

"Agreed." Red Tornado looks unconcerned.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Miss Martian asks, looking worried.

"No. This was your battle." Red Tornado replies.

Robin frowns. "To test our teamwork?"

"That was Oracle's intention. Not mine. After all, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you." Red Tornado turns to head towards the door. "Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" Miss Martian tries again.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado interjects, leaving no room for further discussion. Oracle exchanges looks with Robin and Kid Flash. It's true that Red Tornado does not care much about danger towards himself but for him to disregard it completely seems suspicious. Oracle wonders if Red Tornado might know something that he isn't telling them. Perhaps something about his creator, like she had wondered about earlier?

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Kid Flash comments, watching Red Tornado walk away with Robin by his side.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin replies.

"Dude!" Kid Flash reprimands the younger hero. "Harsh."

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado continues walking away. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Oracle couldn't help the smile that appears on her face. She makes her way over to the group and wraps an arm around Robin.

Robin laughs nervously. "Heh. Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Aqualad quips in.

The teens exchange looks and start to make their way out of the room.

"Speedy was so wrong." Kid Flash grins, looking like he accomplished something amazing.

"This team thing-" Robin starts.

"Might just work out." Aqualad finishes Robin's sentence.

Oracle wrinkles her nose. "Hey, guys. I don't know about you but finishing each other's sentences is kind of creepy."

"Oracle!" Robin shouts in annoyance as Oracle runs ahead and sticks her tongue out at the younger teen. Robin chases after her. "Hey! Get back here!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

Laughter fills the cave as Robin and Oracle drags Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and even Superboy into a game of tag. While the boys are still roughhousing, Miss Martian pulls Oracle to the side with a bright smile.

"Thank you for your words, Oracle."

Oracle smiles in return and this time, she doesn't bother hiding her pink cheeks. "Anytime, Miss Martian."

"Call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Oracle nods, her smile widening. "I will definitely do that, Megan."

x

Batman leans back on his seat with a thoughtful expression after watching the video that Oracle showed him. "There's still a lot they need to learn."

"I agree. Compared to the Justice League, their teamwork leaves much to be desired but…I honestly think they are ready for a mission." Oracle taps her index finger and stares at the screen with a blank expression. "The best way to learn, as you've said it, is by doing."

Batman smirks. "You only pay attention when it benefits you."

Oracle raises her eyebrow. "I've learned from the best."

"What do you have in mind?" The dark knight asks, knowing that Oracle has already planned something in that head of hers.

"This morning and afternoon, while I was going through Project Cadmus' file, I found something interesting." Oracle pauses, always a big fan of being dramatic. "Project Blockbuster. There's a missing vial, or at least one vial that's not accounted for."

"You think that the person or the group that hired Doctor Desmond and the other scientists got their hands on the vial?"

"I don't _think_ so." Oracle contradicts, staring into Batman's eyes, or where his eyes should be if they weren't hidden by his mask. "I _know_ so."

"And you know who took it?"

She shakes her head. "No, not yet. But I believe there's something big going on that we don't know yet." She rubs her arms as goosebumps tingle her. "And I hate not knowing."

Batman nods and offers the girl a small smile. "Then when you have something, you report straight to me. If it's as big as you believe, then the Justice League will squash the threat before it gets out of hand." His expression hardens. "What have you seen, Oracle?"

Oracle gulps. "It's something really bad."

"What is it? And have you told anyone?"

"No, I don't want anyone else knowing that I can see the future. Not even the team. _Not yet_. If this gets out…."

"I understand." Batman sits up straighter and takes a sip of his glass of water. "What did you see?"

"The end of the world."

Batman doesn't bother hiding his shock or his scowl as he scrutinizes the young girl to see if she's pulling a prank on him. Oracle keeps her face serious and tucks her loose strands of hair behind her ear. Remembering the vision sends chills down her spine but it would be crazy to try to solve it on her own.

"Explain." Batman finally says, leaning forward. And Oracle does her best to recall every single detail of her vision.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I felt a little bad for leaving out the cool fight between the team and Mister Twister. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter and what else you might think will happen. By the way, any guesses on what Oracle's real name is going to be? I'll give you a hint, it's a play on her codename "Oracle" and it has something to do with mythology.**

 **See you guys real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! So, I didn't exactly follow Episode 4's entire script. Hope you guys can spot the difference! I can't wait to reveal Oracle's real name but it won't happen yet. It'll be fun when it happens though!**

 **Oh right, before I forget, the next update will be later than usual. I'm guessing, I'll be able to upload within two weeks at most. I'm going on a short trip for the summer and I doubt I'll be able to write... Anyway, I'll do my best to upload early!**

 **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys are amazing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Young Justice. I do own the calculative Oracle!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Team Leader**

Oracle swings her legs, looking out at the visibly-full moon in front of her. She bites her bottom lip and sighs. Maybe she shouldn't have been that excited to get here. She _is_ about thirty minutes early. She pulls out her wrist computer and begins typing away to pass the time. So far, there's something bothering her about the Blockbuster formula. It's not a permanent solution. If someone really wants to create a monster-like soldier… Well, that's not the right solution then. Doctor Desmond _is_ already back to his normal self in the prison cell he's going to spend some time in. But that leaves Oracle with an annoying question: how would someone go about making it stronger and permanent?

Still, it feels like there's a lot Oracle doesn't know and she hates it. Batman wants her to keep a tight lid about her tragic vision of the future and she plans to stay silent. It won't matter how many people knows about the future when there's nothing they can do to prevent it right now.

"Oracle." The voice interrupts her thoughts. Oracle turns around to see a red-clad teenage boy with a black domino mask and a red quiver full of arrows. She looks away, hiding her pink cheeks. "I've already told the others that I won't join their little clubhouse."

Oracle crosses her arms. "Hey, you're the one who called me here! I'm not even going to try to get you to join." She gives him a smirk as she gestures at him to take a seat beside her. "Look, I know how stubborn you are. But let me say this," she pokes him in the chest and narrows her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ underestimate them!"

Roy Harper stares at her and smirks. "So the new members _won_ your heart, have they?"

Oracle tucks her lose strands of hair behind her ear and sighs. "It's not about that. I honestly think there's a lot they have to learn as a team but they'll get there." Oracle pulls her knees closer to her chest and looks out at the calm sea. "How's the solo gig coming along?"

"It's coming."

"Red Arrow, huh?" She looks at him from the corner of her eye, trying her hardest to hide her smile.

"Don't. You. Start." He emphasizes each word, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shakes her head and chuckles. "I won't, _Red Arrow_."

Roy reaches out and wraps his arm around her shoulders to pull her in. Oracle turns completely pink and looks away with a shy smile. "Told you to stop."

She crosses her arms, leaning her head on his shoulder but still opting to look away from Roy's face. "Yeah, well, I hate you."

Roy gives her a smug look. "Sure you do."

But it's true, Oracle thinks to herself, she hates how easy it is for Roy to leave and to do whatever he desires. She can't exactly blame him for being who he is, but she can still be jealous. She takes a deep breath. "Why'd you call me out here?"

Roy runs his fingers through his orange-red hair. If there's one thing Roy appreciates about Oracle, it's that she doesn't care much for small talks and will get right into the heart of the matter. Well, he should probably return the favor. "What can you tell me about the League of Shadows?"

Oracle pinches the bridge of her nose and looks at the star-filled sky. She sighs and stands up. "No, I can't." Then, she pauses. "Maybe next time, Roy."

Roy Harper watches as Oracle leaves him behind. He smirks, knowing full well that Oracle will now be researching about the League of Shadows and that is all Roy wants from their short meeting. Besides, she'll be back. She always has.

x

Oracle runs her fingers through her hair and stares at the mess in front of her. She wrinkles her nose, rubbing at it gently as she blows the dust off a dated folder. There are things that Oracle already knows about the League of Shadows from Batman's and the Justice League's digital files. But, as much as she hates to admit it, there's a certain beauty in keeping paper copies of important files, especially after reading Batman's own handwritten notes about the dangerous organization.

Ra's al-Ghul and his assassins.

They are basically hired killers. But why would Roy point her in this direction? There has to be a reason for that. She lays out all the documents she has on the secretive organization and begins scanning through the several members' information. She starts by separating members that are already confirmed dead from the ones who are still active. Oracle admits that she needs to do some cleaning and organizing soon, but it'll probably be a while before she'll actually do it.

Her eyes linger on Talia al-Ghul, Ra's al-Ghul's daughter and someone Batman is quite fond of. Oracle runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. What are they up to? Did they have something to do with Project Cadmus? She smirks. Of course, they did. As long as money is involved somehow, the League of Shadows will be the first ones there. The question is, what are they planning to do now? What are they going to do that worries Roy Harper?

She looks down at her hands and shakes her head. There's no point trying to force the future to reveal itself right now. Oracle stretches and begins keeping the papers into a briefcase. She pauses at Sportmaster's image. Isn't he involved with another famous villainess? She shakes her head again and shoves the paper into the briefcase.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Oracle turns around to see a blur of yellow and red appear right in front of her. She rolls her eyes but smiles at the sight of the familiar speedster. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Kid Flash asks, looking surprised and a little worried at her tired expression.

"Roy happened." Oracle replies, ignoring Kid Flash's grin. "That damn idiot sent me on a wild goose chase and I spent all night going through my notes and digging out old files."

"You make it too easy for him, Oracle." Kid Flash pats her on the back before offering her a granola bar. She takes it with a slight nod. "So, what did he want?"

"Can't tell you, KF." She winks and sits on the table. "Top secret info and all that."

Kid Flash holds his hands up in front of him in a surrender position. "Fine, fine. Keep your secrets." He leans over and peers at her holographic computer screen. "Looking for some muscle enhancement? Oracle, I don't think you'll need-"

Oracle pokes Kid Flash's cheek. "I am not thinking of bulking up. I was just looking at Santa Prisca and its factory production of Venom, a neo-steroid."

"And what's the problem?"

"The factory _shouldn't be_ producing Venom. The government made it illegal for the people in charge of the factory to continue its production." Oracle points at the Santa Prisca island and zooms in to show Kid Flash the image of the factory. "So someone's doing something illegal on the island."

"Villains do illegal stuff all the time, Oracle." Kid Flash comments, placing his hand on his hip with a smirk.

"True. But how many of them use neo-steroids to bulk up for their criminal activities? Besides, what's to say they won't be combining these neo-steroids with another chemical to form a new-? _Oh_." Oracle types rapidly on her keyboard, already pulling up the Venom formula and the Blockbuster formula. "Oracle to Batman."

Batman's face appears on the screen. He narrows his eyes. "What is it, Oracle?"

"Something you might want to see…What do you know about Venom?"

Kid Flash grins beside her as realization hits him. He looks like a giddy child on Christmas as he begins typing at the keyboards to redraw the chemical formula and combine the two compounds. Oracle pulls Kid Flash down and gets him to sit on the empty chair beside her.

Batman sits up straighter and enlarges the camera viewpoint to show the rest of the main Justice League members. "An illegal neo-steroid that was produced on Santa Prisca."

"You're almost right." Oracle corrects, ignoring the raised eyebrows of several Justice League members. Kid Flash is almost done reconstructing the new chemical formula as Oracle bites her bottom lip and thinks of how to explain it. "The thing is, if you look at the infrared sensors, it shows that the factory is still running at full capacity _but_ no shipment is leaving the island for the past-" Oracle pulls up several camera views of the island. "month. With that in mind, I believe this warrants a team sent to investigate."

Black Canary leans in, smirking. "Are you suggesting a _covert_ mission?"

"No. Um, not really." Oracle shakes her head as Kid Flash clicks the enter button to send his artwork over to the Justice League for them to see. "I'm suggesting a covert investigation and prevention mission."

"And the purpose?" Martian Manhunter questions, putting his elbows on the table while interlocking his fingers.

Oracle exchange looks with Kid Flash. She takes a deep breath. "The factory is still running, but I doubt that they are still producing Venom, or at least, Venom as a singular compound. Instead, what you see on your screen is the combination of Venom _and_ the Blockbuster formula. If this is true, we-" she gestures at Kid Flash and herself, "believe it's important to know who has taken over the factory and who the buyer is. And most importantly, to stop the shipment from taking place."

"Yeah!" Kid Flash chimes in, standing tall with both hands on his hips. "The team and I will make this mission a success!"

"Hey now, hold on a second here," Flash frowns, looking at his teenage nephew. "I don't think this is a mission for-"

"We're ready." Another deeper voice interrupts. Oracle and Kid Flash turn around to see the rest of the team walking towards them. Superboy stares at the Justice League with defiance in his eyes.

"We'll be so turbed to have this mission." Robin agrees, placing a hand on Oracle's shoulder as Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy stand behind Oracle. "You promised us a mission and this is finally it."

"R-right!" Miss Martian's cheeks turn pink as attention falls on her. "We won't let you down!"

Aqualad nods, keeping his focus on the older superheroes.

"They'll succeed." Oracle speaks out, standing beside the rest of the teens. "I guarantee it."

Batman stares at the young red head before smirking. "The only way to learn is through experiences." He mumbles under his breath. Green Arrow and Black Canary exchange smiles, knowing full well what Oracle must have said. "Very well. Oracle will brief you on the mission and you will depart tomorrow. Get yourselves ready." Batman turns off the connection as Oracle turns to face the team.

Robin grins. "So, what did we sign up for?"

Oracle rolls her eyes and punches Robin's arm. "Come on, I'll get you guys up to speed."

By the time the briefing is done, most of the team members leave the room. Oracle reaches out and grabs Kid Flash's wrist. She stares him dead in the eye as the speedster jokes about her finally realizing his good look. She pokes his cheek. "Wally, no."

"Wha-?"

"Just no." Oracle narrows her eyes. "You're not ready to be team leader."

"How did you know-?"

"Let's just say we've been friends for a pretty long time. That and you and Robin are way too competitive." She starts walking away with Kid Flash scrambling to his feet to join her. "Try to behave tomorrow."

He laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Says the troublemaker."

x

The next day, Oracle stands beside Batman as they face the team of young superheroes. She watches as Batman eyes every one of them. "The plan requires two drop zones." Batman ends his long speech.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asks.

Batman and Oracle exchange looks. "Work that out between you." Batman smirks as the young team coordinator groans. _This_ is the reason Batman wanted to come over in person to brief the team on the mission. She tries to give Kid Flash a stern look but the speedster is already heading towards the bioship. Oracle shakes her head, knowing that today is going to be an interesting and frustrating day.

Oracle sits in front of her computer and puts on a pair of headphones with a microphone. She keys in the coordinates of Santa Prisca and sends it over to Miss Martian's bioship. "Alright, coordinates sent. Stay safe, guys. I'll be manning the coms if you need me."

"Thanks, Oracle!" Miss Martian puts in the coordinates and the bioship takes off for Santa Prisca.

Oracle hides her blushing face as she nods. "You're welcome, Megan." Oracle looks down at a printed copy of Kid Flash's drawn concept of a combined Venom and Blockbuster formula. It would be bad if the experiment works out and the enemy does create this supposed miracle potion of theirs. Yes, very bad. She shudders. She doesn't want to have to deal with evil Superman 3.0s running around. Having two super strength beings on earth is more than enough. It doesn't help that someone is trying to create replicas of Red Tornado. Oracle narrows her eyes at the dismantled red android, Mister Twister. Unfortunately, the person who created it relinquished their entire connection on it and so Oracle could not trace it back to its maker. If only Red Tornado would be so kind as to let Oracle butt in on his business but the superhero refused.

She places the paper down and watches the world map in front of her. The bioship is travelling fast and is about to reach its destination in less than an hour. She stretches and stands up to get a pint of strawberry ice cream. Sugar. She needs sugar to function. Her brain craves sugar. The Justice League needs to stop using her brain too much. Oracle chuckles. Like that would ever happen.

"Is that _my_ pint of ice cream?" Kid Flash narrows his eyes at Oracle as she takes a seat.

"Maybe?" She shrugs, trying to look innocent as she stuffs a huge spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Oracle!" Kid Flash yells as Robin starts chuckling to himself.

"Oh, don't worry, Wally!" Miss Martian shouts. "You can have some of mine when we get back to base."

Kid Flash sighs happily, looking at Miss Martian with a dreamy look. "Beautiful, inside and out." Then, he gives Oracle a pointed stare. "Unlike, somebody."

Aqualad interrupts before Oracle could argue. "We are approaching Santa Prisca. Let's focus on the mission first."

"Right." Oracle nods. "Thanks, Aqualad. Miss Martian, drop zone A should be approaching in 30."

"Oh, yes! Aqualad, are you ready?" Miss Martian hovers her hands over the bioship's control system.

"Ready."

Miss Martian nods. "Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

"Be careful, Aqualad." Oracle tells the older teen as he dives into the ocean.

Aqualad swims to the island and disables the sensors. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop zone B is approaching now." Oracle tells them.

Kid Flash clicks on a button on his suit, turning it dark grey. "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive." Miss Martian agrees as she uses her shapeshifting ability to turn her own costume into camouflage mode.

Kid Flash blinks. "Uh, that works, too." He turns around to face Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense." Superboy replies. Oracle grins in response. He must really want to distance himself from Superman.

"It totally works for you... _in that_ you can totally do good work in those clothes." Miss Martian pulls her hood over her head as she blends into the environment. Lever-like lines appear from the bioship's ceiling. Robin and Kid Flash hook the lever onto their costume and jump down from the bioship. Miss Martian floats down. The three of them get out of the way as Superboy jumps down, creating a huge hole in the ground.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy sounds proud of himself.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin narrows his eyes at the smug raven-haired boy.

"Aqualad, drop B is go." Oracle clarifies, covering her smile with her hand.

"Thank you, Oracle." Oracle could hear the amusement in Aqualad's voice. They are both chuckling inside their heads at the team's dynamics with each other. "Everyone, head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that."

The team makes their way through the jungle, keeping their mouths shut and their feet silent. Oracle frowns, hearing the static that's growing from her communication device. That's odd. Something, or someone, is trying to block her connection to the team. She narrows her eyes and zooms in on the map. The static seems to be growing the closer the team gets to the factory. Oracle blinks when several red dots appear on her screen. Even odder. It looks like there are two factions about to face off. Perhaps the owners of the factory against the people who took over?

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asks, interrupting Oacle's train of thoughts.

"Uh, no." Kid Flash answers immediately, shrugging his shoulders as he looks at Superboy. "Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian has a dreamy expression on her face as she blinks her eyes at Superboy.

"Guys," Oracle tries to gain their attention through the static. "Hey, switch to infrared now. There are two hostile enemy groups approaching one another in approximately a hundred feet ahead of you."

"What? Can you repeat that?" Kid Flash frowns, rubbing his ear at the static coming from the device. "Okay," he pauses. "Rob, now what?" He turns around to find Robin missing. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Hostile… approaching!" Oracle's voice shouts through the communication device. "Don't…. repeat…engage!"

"Oracle? Hey, you still there?!" Kid Flash's hushed whispers could not reach Oracle as the young coordinator straightens her back. She taps her index finger on her chin. The only solution she has in mind would be to mess around with the satellites orbiting around the world. She pinches the bridge of her nose, wondering how long Batman's lecture will be this time. Hopefully, he wouldn't be that harsh since it's for a mission. She connects to the two closest satellites in space and sets new coordinates on them. It takes a while for the satellites to retrieve the coordinates and to move to it. Oracle starts tapping on the edge of the table as she waits for the satellites. She is watching the trackers she placed on the team and could see them making their way to the factory.

By the time Oracle could get back to the connection with the team, she could hear Robin's dejected voice. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

Oracle blinks, wondering what has happened in the short time she was gone.

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad's voice comes through. "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Oracle smiles, keeping silent as she realizes what is happening. So, a new team leader is about to be established. _Finally_.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands." Robin takes a deep breath, turning around to face Aqualad. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

Kid Flash sighs. "Yeah, yeah. Kaldur _is_ the best choice, huh?"

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious."

"Could have told you." Superboy smirks.

"Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders.

You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Aqualad returns Robin's smile, placing a comforting hand on the younger teen's shoulder.

"Glad you guys solved that one." Oracle interrupts, trying to get their attention back to the mission at hand. "What's the plan, Aqualad?"

"Now that we've discovered the supplier and the buyer, our priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." The blond teen takes control of the situation.

"Funny. I had the same thought."

"But it still doesn't track." Kid Flash interjects. "Sportsmaster doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula _or_ to get Kobra to do his dirty work. And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom."

Oracle frowns, realizing where she has seen Sportsmaster's name recently. But the League of Shadows are hired assassins too. Just how many middle men are there in this crazy operation? Just how many people are leading it? She blinks at the screen. "Hey, guys. There's someone blocking the entrance of that tunnel you're in."

"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive." Bane appears just as Oracle warns them.

"You betrayed us. Why?" The young coordinator hears Aqualad say. Maybe a distraction?

"I want my factory back." Bane states simply. "So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks." Oracle smirks at that. Oh, don't ever underestimate these _sidekicks_. "And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash asks, leaning on the tree with a grin.

"Finally." Superboy holds out his fist. "Drop him."

Oracle stands up from her seat, wiping her hands together before running her hands through her hair. Another step is achieved for the team. She could still hear the fight going on in the background as the team takes on Kobra, Sportsmaster, and their underlings. At the rate they're going, maybe Oracle doesn't have anything to worry about. Maybe the world will be saved anyway. But no, there's still _one_ last missing piece: the blonde archer.

x

Oracle stands beside Batman again as he paces in front of the team. "The mission is a success. You figured out the supplier and the buyer. You stopped the shipment from leaving Santa Prisca. However, you are all still new at this and your teamwork still requires work. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job." Batman walks away from the room as Oracle moves closer to give Kid Flash and Robin a hug. She nods at Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy.

"I think that's the highest praise you'll ever get out of Batman." She grins and congratulates the team on their successful mission.

"What happened to the coms?" Robin asks.

"It was being blocked, for some reason. Like someone knows how to make the connection go all static-y or something." Oracle blinks. "I had to bring the satellites closer to earth but even then, the connection wasn't that great. I may have to work on it and make our devices more sensitive and receptive to sound."

"So the villains are getting smarter." Kid Flash muses, shaking his head at the thought.

Miss Martian looks worried, reaching out to hold Oracle's hand. Oracle's first reaction is to jump away or to pull her hand out of the older teen's hand but instead, she squeezes Miss Martian's hand and smiles at the older teen. "Come on, guys. I'll treat you to ice cream just this once. Let's celebrate the team's new leader!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Robin grins, walking ahead of the rest of them. Miss Martian and Oracle following right behind. Aqualad walking alongside Superboy who is being pushed forward by Kid Flash.

"Come on, Supey. It's a good time for team bonding!" Kid Flash urges the broody teen. Superboy shakes his head and smiles, willingly walking to their destination. Aqualad just smiles.

"Isn't that Green Arrow's card?" Robin asks as he spots the credit card in Null's free hand.

Oracle looks at the card and smiles. "Sure looks like it! Come on, he wouldn't mind treating us."

The team make their way to a small ice cream parlor in Washington D.C. The owner of the shop doesn't seem fazed by the costumed teens entering his store as he greets them with a bright smile and a loud greeting. Kid Flash rushes to the counter and starts ordering a huge ice cream sundae. Miss Martian keeps pointing at all the flavors she wants to try. Robin decides on a classic banana split. Superboy ends up having a large chocolate sundae when Kid Flash took it upon himself to order for the raven-haired teen. Oracle stands beside Aqualad and orders a cookies and cream milkshake. Oracle grins as she sends a quick text message to Green Arrow: Thanks for the ice cream! The green-clad superhero will definitely get back at her for this.

As Oracle makes her way past Aqualad to pay for their orders, she holds out her hand for the older teen to shake. "Congratulations on being team leader, Aqualad. Let's work on proving Roy wrong."

Aqualad shakes her hand, a smile on his face. "We will succeed."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I actually thought of ending it before the ice cream parlor scene. Do you think it's better to end it before the ice cream parlor scene or is this ending better? What did you think about Red Arrow's interaction with Oracle? I've always pictured Red Arrow as cocky but smart and observant. As always, I do appreciate reviews! See you as soon as I can!**


End file.
